Nicktoons: The Series
Nicktoons: The Series is an American action/adventure science fiction fantasy horror-comedy-drama animated/computer-animated series based on the characters and series from Nickelodeon and an strongly reboot of the Nicktoons video games. Created by John A. Davis, Butch Hartman, and Stephen Hillenburg with ??? as executive producers of the show, the series is produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studios, Paramount Television, and Man of Action Studios and air on Nickelodeon in TBD 2019. Synopsis After teaming ups of defeating interdimensional monsters and their leader, Daiarkk, Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, Timmy Turner (along with Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof), and SpongeBob SquarePants formed together as the Nicktoons where they travel across the multiverse where they battles villains and help out any characters from the Nicktoons universe while also getting along with each other and working together! Cast and Characters Heroes * Jimmy Neutron (Voiced by Debi Derryberry) - ** Goddard '''(Voiced by Frank Welker) - * '''Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom (Voiced by David Kaufman) - * Timmy Turner (Voiced by Tara Strong) - ** Cosmo '(Voiced by Daran Norris) - ** '''Wanda '(Voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - ** '''Poof (Voiced by Tara Strong) - * SpongeBob SquarePants (Voiced by Tom Kenny) - Villains * Daiarkk's Family ** Daiarkk (Voiced by Seth MacFarlane) - The Nicktoons' arch-enemy and the series' recurring antagonist. *** Monster Minions (Voiced by Rob Paulsen, by Carlos Alazraqui, Seth MacFarlane, and Tom Kenny, respectively) - Daiarkk's minions, half-Gargoyle, half-Mummy. ** Madame Moana (Voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) - Dariarkk's identical twin sister and the series' secondly recurring antagonist. *** Monstress Minions (Voiced by Tress MacNeille, by Grey Griffin, Hynden Walch, and by Tabitha St. Germain, respectively) - Madame Moana's minions, half-Siren, half-Phoenix. * Evil Syndicate ** First Roster ''' *** '''Professor Finbarr Calamitous (Voiced by Tim Curry) - The leader of the Evil Syndicate and Jimmy's enemy. *** Vald Masters/Vald Plasimus (Voiced by Martin Mull) - Danny Phantom's arch-enemy. *** Denzel Crocker (Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - Timmy Turner's evil teacher who is obsession with catching some fairies. *** Sheldon J. Plankton (Voiced by Mr. Lawrence) - SpongeBob's enemy who is the head of the Chum Bucket. ** Second Roster ''' *** ** '''Third Roster *** * Mawgu (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - ** * * * * Allies * Episodes See List of Nicktoons: The Series Episodes Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Nicktoons Category:Nicktoons Unite Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Danny Phantom Category:Fairly OddParents Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:El Tigre Category:El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Category:Miraculous Ladybug Category:The Loud House Category:Fanboy & Chum Chum Category:TUFF Puppy Category:Henry Danger Category:The X's Category:Invader Zim Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover TV Series Category:Crossover Television series Category:Crossover television series Category:Rugrats Category:All Grown Up Category:All Grown Up(Rugrats) Category:Bunsen Is a Beast Category:Bunsen is a Beast Category:Hey Arnold! Category:Hey Arnold Category:Ren and Stimpy Category:Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Category:Rocket Power Category:Rocket power Category:My Life As A Teenage Robot Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Category:Tak And The Power of Juju Category:Back at the Barnyard Category:Avatar:The Last Airbender Category:The Legend of Korra Category:Avatar Category:ICarly Category:Catscratch Category:Mr. Meaty Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:The Wild Thornberrys Category:The Mighty B!